Bittersweet Sundown
by spottishdress
Summary: It was chilling. Yet somehow heat was racing through me. Oneshot SuiXKari. Away from the world, on that small hill, watching the sunset behind the vast horizon, just the two of us.


A/N: SuiXKari Fanfiction :D ENJOY! and reviews are much appreciated.

Disclaimer : if i owned naruto i would be a rich girl lalalalala

* * *

I can still feel the warmth from that sunset...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bittersweet Sundown_**

* * *

___Just outside the cave, the shadows of the setting sun clothed the entire forest in dancing colours._

_It was beautiful from here. He sat down on top of the hill. The sun already half vanishing under the widespread of trees._

_He looked at the sun. Slowly setting, ever so gradually, the different colours of the sky shifting. It was breathtaking._

_The wind flowing his body, caressing him. Perched high above the ground. In his own corner, secluded from the rest of the world._

_The rays of sun reflection his silver white hair._

_A rustle of the leaves. He looks down._

_"Karin."_

_"Tsk. Not you..."_

_He's silent. She unsteadily climbs down and lands beside him._

_She recoils abit, surprised by his quiet behavior._

_She continues to stare. Awkwardly now, with the man at her side._

_The sun has set lower ever so slightly._

_"Watching the sunset?"_

_He looks at her then back at the vanishing horizon._

_" It's beautiful..."_

_She looks at him._

_He looks straight._

_His lavender eyes focusing intently on the sunset, beaming yellow lights edging over the hill tops._

_Both of them sat there on the top of the hill. She hugged her knees to her chest. He leaned back._

_They sat in silence. The sun set lower and lower. Almost vanishing beyond the horizon. Glimpses of the sun almost dissapearing. It was getting dark. Not to mention awkward. She look unnervingly to the right. He was mesmerised by the sunset. She sighed._

_She stood up and stretched. "I'll be going first..."_

_Something stopped her._

_A tug of the wrist that kept her from moving._

_"Wait."_

_She looked down in surprise._

_"Just a little bit more..." _

_She looked at him disbelievingly._

_He gazed back at her._

_There was something different about his eyes. A glimmer._

_"O-ok..."_

_He gives a faint smile and she sits down._

_He looks into her eyes. The rays reflect the crystal crimson orbs behind her glasses._

_" Its my favourite part. "_

_" Sheesh... fine then..."_

_She sits down. The minutes slowly tick past. The sun is setting rapidly now, every second a shift in light, dissapearing under the edge of the forest. Somehow... it felt as if we were in our world. _

_The two of us on top of that hill. _

_Sitting quietly, in silence, not a word being said. _

_But i could feel something, even though we couldn't hear it or see it, it was there._

_I didn't talk. It was the first time i had seen you so serious. I was pretty shocked. You looking so intently at the sunset. Those playful eyes, suddenly so mature. And its the first time i had noticed, how deep your eyes were..._

_Colourful autumn colours flood the dimming sky, red, burnt orange, yellow. _

_What was it that you wanted to show me?_

_The sun has set now. _

_We can't see it anymore. _

_Cold wind lashing against our faces._

_My deep red hair and his pale white hair swaying slowly behind us._

_He's still staring intently._

_We sit in silence._

_The sky still with it's tints of light, but already beginning to show the cold night blue._

_I shiver._

_Wrap my arms around my body and look down unnervingly. Its just me and him. We're sitting silently on top of our hideout. I feel like we're the only 2 people in the world._

_The sun showing its last glimpses of light escaping from behind the mountain tops. _

_My body's shaking._

_When all of a sudden, I feel warmth._

_I look up. _

_His hand is on my hand._

_" Look."_

_I turn to the dissapearing sunset. _

_The pale purple fills the sky, lavender, violet, lilac, purple fills the horizon. Colouring the sky like a canvas._

_" My favourite part. " He whispers._

_Dusk. Its captivating. The last few seconds before the sky vanishes into the black night. The dark purple fills the sky, just that short few seconds. The wait is worthwhile._

_I'm speechless._

_Its... beautiful. _

_And then just like that. Its gone. Night covers the sky like a never-ending shroud._

_And we are left there, on top of a hill, his hand on mine, all alone, in the darkness, under the night sky. The stars slowly starting to appear. _

_Its strange. Even though it was still freezing cold._

_Somehow, i felt warmth gushing through me. _

_" Its my favourite colour...Purple..."_

_He says quietly. I look up. He points to his shirt and smiles weakly. _

_"Weird huh?"_

_"My favourite colour's purple too " I smiled back. Pointing to my shirt._

_He looked at me in surprise. _

_Strange that we actually had something in common huh?_

_I'm was actually shocked... with myself for not just hitting him or making fun of him by now._

_"Karin..." _

_He leaned closer and grips my hand tighter._

I don't know if it was because i was captivated by the sunset,

i don't know if it was because i just momentarily felt crazy,

i don't know if it was because both our favourite colours were purple,

i don't know...

but just then...

_Silver stars dotted the night sky. It was a new moon. __The forest trees were swaying gently to the chilling breeze. It was just the two of them, looking at each other, on their little hill. Time seemed to stop just for the two of us._

_He raised his hand to tilt her chin upwards, her crimson eyes to his crystal ._

_She felt his hand cradle her chin, her face heating up as a her blush turned bright pink. His touch heated up her face. She gripped tighter on to his hand._

_Silence was never so loud, not a word was said , actions were louder than words. _

The purple that floods the sky before it drowns in darkness

The traces of you that can never be extinguished

_He leaned down to meet her lips._

And as a cold zypher blew towards us

we felt the warm wind caress our faces

_and just that once i let myself get swept away..._

* * *

A/N: HEYY peeps i actually havn't updated a fanfic in A REALLY LONG TIME so i decided why not do a quick one shot of suigestu and karin. I actually really love this couple. and i'll always be hoping that karin actually bullies suigetsu because she LIKES him hehehehe. Hahaha they would look so cute together :3 ! if you like this couple or this fanfic please go check out my other fanfic that also shows this couple. :D

i really shouldn't be writing fanfictions now! its the exam period X_X

Laterr! X3  
Spottishdress


End file.
